


Keeper

by fickleminder



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: (Spoilers for the angel event!)“Will one million Grimm be enough?”“…How much is that in human currency?”“Good point. One million American dollars it is then. We can say we sold everything at a charity auction or something.”
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble in response to the angel event.

“Where do you want these?”

“Just toss ‘em onto the bed, thanks.”

With all the angelic bonding happening at Lord Diavolo’s castle, it wasn’t hard for you and Solomon to sneak off with Luke covering for your departure. The shady sorcerer and tiny angel were the only ones you trusted to pull this off, especially given that nobody else seemed to be disturbed by the demon brothers’ abrupt personality change. You didn’t know how long the bangles’ effect would last, but better safe than sorry.

“Will one million Grimm be enough?”

“…How much is that in human currency?”

“Good point. One million American dollars it is then. We can say we sold everything at a charity auction or something.”

“Brilliant. Hopefully Mammon won’t be able to tell it’s a fake check.”

Solomon was more than happy to help you move all the stuff Mammon and Levi had decided to give away into your room. It resulted in your own closets and drawers being emptied out to make space, but it was a worthy trade to safekeep their belongings. Your clothes could pile up on the floor for all you cared; you refused to let Levi’s beloved figurines gather dust.

“We should head back soon. It’ll be suspicious if we’re gone for too long.”

“Yeah,” you sighed, picking up a familiar credit card you’d found discarded in the trash. Tucking it carefully into your own wallet, you steeled your heart and followed Solomon out the door.

(Pact-holder or not, you had two extremely grateful demons at your beck and call for a month after those damned bangles finally came off.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
